Drunken tears
by disa.spicer
Summary: Gaster tries to drown his problems in beer, which does not make the king of all monsters happy. But what problems could the skeleton be facing? I guess this could be a continuation to Late hours, but not necessarily.


King Asgore was walking through snowdin. The snow was falling down rather heavily, making it a bit hard to see where everything was. But Asgore knew the underground like the back of his hand, so he knew where to go without problem. The goat had stopped by his friend Gaster's house to see how his research was coming along, but was only met by two small skeletons. He had talked to them for a little bit, knowing they both really liked him. But he couldn't keep talking to the kids for long and had to ask them where Gaster was. "Daddy said he had to go out to drink. He looked sad." the young skeleton wearing a blue hoodie had told him while playing with his smaller brother. The king felt a little angry as he heard this coming from the child of his royal scientist. "Aw yoo mad?" the smaller one asked him so sweetly, he just couldn't let them know about what was happening. He had told them that it was fine and stormed out the house to find the man. He walked into grillby's, slamming the door open. Everyone froze up as they saw the monster king angrily make his way through the dinner, the silence of everyone making his stomps sound even louder as he approached the bartender. "...where is he?" Asgore growled at the fire man, assuming he knew what he was talking about. He nodded and pointed towards one of the booths where a bunch of empty beer bottles were lazily stirred about the entire table, surrounding a laughing, drunk skeleton. The king roared in frustration and walked up to his table, slamming his hand down to get his attention. "*hic* heeey fluffybuns! What's *hic* happening?" Gaster drunkenly slurred out, smiling stupidly. Asgore crossed his arms and gave the scientist a disappointed glare. "...want one?" he asked his boss as he held out a half empty can of beer. "No! What are you doing here?! I thought I gave you important work yesterday morning, shouldn't you be working on that?" he barked at his friend, getting even madder at him. He threw his hand in the air and laughed at the question, "pfhflf! I will do *hic* that soon enough. Don't you even *hic* worry bout it!". " Gaster! You know that you shouldn't be drinking! You can't handle too much alcohol!" the king shouted at him, really not understanding why he keeps doing this. "Whatever! I can *hic* handle myself just fine, thank you very much!" the skeleton snarked back to him as he took a big swig of his beer and slammed it down onto the table. "Gaster! I'm being serious here!" the king shouted as he grabbed hold of the drunk monsters arm before he could finish his drink. This made him a bit mad and he pulled his arm out of his friend's grasp, which made him lose his balance and fall down onto the floor. Asgore looked down at his drunken friend with an expression of disappointment covering his face. "For god sake Gaster! You have two children to take care of, and all you can think of doing is drinking away your life!" his voice had gotten lower, turning into a quiet, angry growl. Gaster pushed himself of the ground and pulled up his body onto the seat he was on before. He barked at the king as he was attempting to make himself sound as serious as he could muster. "Screw you! You think you know me so well, but you don't! You would never be able understand what I'm going through, so don't go telling me what I can and can't do!". Asgore was shocked by that sudden outburst and backed up slightly, it seemed like his scream made everyone else in the bar shoot up as well, making them afraid of what might happen. He didn't really understand what his friend meant by that, but he tried to keep on track anyways. "You need to calm down Gaster, I'm only trying to help you!". "Then why don't you *hic* just go! Just let me be happy for one god damn moment!" the scientist grumbled at him as he sank down onto the table once again and hid his face in his arms. The goat king didn't know what to do, he felt like he needed to stop his friend from continuing this nonsense, but he didn't. Asgore decided to just let him do as he wanted and leave him be.

The king had returned home, sitting down on his throne and giving away a big sigh. He knew that he should have done something, anything, but he just left his dear friend all alone in such a horrid situation without a second thought. "Why… I should have helped him... "He growled out to himself as he slumped together in his big, royal chair. He felt terrible for just leaving. Asgore just sat there, thinking for the longest time. He didn't know what else to do at the moment. But as he was lost in thought, something snapped him out of it. The sound of footsteps echoing through the big hallway caught his attention and he sat up straight again so that he looked fine. As the sound slowly approached, a loud fud was heard, as if the monster who was coming had fallen over. The king considered getting up and checking on them before he could hear them walking again and decided to wait for them to come to him. The monster peeked in his head and Asgore saw that it was the skeleton that he had left at grillby's. He was surly surprised by that and got up from his throne. "Gaster?!". The scientist was swaying and stumbling as he attempted to make his way to the king, slurring nonsensical stuff that didn't sound like normal words. The monster king ran over to him just as the man lost his footing and tripped over his own feet. Asgore caught his friend before he could hit the ground and brought him into a big embrace. "Gaster… what are you doing here? How did you get here?" he was so shocked by how the scientist made it to him in this… state. He didn't get an answer, only thing coming from Gaster was loud sobs and hiccups. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… I'm so so so so so…" his words just trailed off into the quiet space surrounding them as he kept apologizing to the goat king. He sighed at his drunk friends cries and pat him on the back softly. He knew that this is what usually happens when Gaster drinks, he gets pretty big mood swings. They usually range from happy to angry to sad and to just completely aloof. But they were never quite as personal as this one was, he seemed legitimately sad right now. Asgore couldn't help but feel bad for him. "Shhh, its fine. I'm sorry I got so-" the monster king wasn't able to finish his sentence before Gaster interrupted and practically threw himself onto the bigger monster, making them both fall over. "I'm a horrible *hic* person! I can't do anything right… I'm so- I ca-*hic* please! Please, I'm sorry! Please forgive me sire!" the skeleton cried out in desperation as he started crawling up onto the king, not really thinking about how weird what he was doing was in his current intoxicated state. Asgore was very surprised by how clingy and straight forward the professor was being, it was so out of character for him. "G-Gaster! Calm down my friend! I'm not mad at you, only concerned." he tried to calm down his friend, getting a bit more worried for him. The skeleton was crying into his boss's chest, howling loudly and hiccupping as he broke down onto the other man. "Hey, buddy! Shhhh… it's ok. I'm not mad… I'm here for you Gaster… I'm your friend, you can talk to me" the goat monster pushed himself up of the ground into a sitting position and brought his friend in for another hug, running his fingers in circles on his skull to sooth him a bit. "If I told you*hic* you'd probably get weirded out…" Gaster mumbled into the other as he became a bit quieter. Asgore got mighty curious over that statement and had to know what was eating up the scientist, so that he could help. "You are one of my closest friends, I promise that I will help with whatever it is that is bothering you. So please just tell me, don't bottle it up". The skeleton hiccupped quietly as he decided to just tell his boss the thing he had been hiding for so long. "I… I didn't want to say anything *hic* because when the queen left… I thought I would be a horrible person if I just budged in and *hic* try to use you when you were so depressed and you were obviously trying to handle a really hard *hic* situation and I just couldn't disturb you with my stupid feelings and I-" he was rambling on and on as he was starting to cry and sob grossly into his own hand. Asgore was able to catch a few things that he had just said and was kind of shocked at the last statement. Couldn't disturb him with his stupid feelings? "Gaster… just tell me. I would never get mad at you for how you feel, continue" the king held his face gently and gave him a big, reassuring smile to make him more comfortable with telling him. The drunk monster stared at him for the longest time, having a longing and admiring stare that made him swoon. The drinks the man had been chugging before went to his head as he tilted forward and grabbed the other monsters face, pulling him down towards himself. Asgore didn't understand what he was trying to say, but he just let himself get pulled along anyways. Gaster pushed himself up to the kings face and made their lips connect together gently and softly, gracing each other very lightly. The goat got surprised by the sudden affection he got from the scientist, but didn't mind it and just leaned into the kiss, pressing his soft lips up against the skeletons mouth and slowly massage the others lips with his own. Gaster moaned lightly into their kiss before slipping down his boss's body and melted into his warm, loving embrace. "I love you, your majesty" he whispered meekly as his eyes began to droop together. Asgore wanted to apologize for being as oblivious and stupid as to not notice how much he cared for him, but none of that mattered at the moment. What really mattered was that his friend is fine and that he now knew what the problem was. He could help him with this. "Gaster… you don't realize how happy that makes me to hear…" the goat king noticed how tired the other was getting and decided to help him home. But the skeleton had already fallen asleep on his chest, drooling and snoring loudly. Asgore shook his head, chuckling quietly. He picked up his friend and started heading out the throne room, rubbing his back softly and whispering comforting things in his ear, all the way home.

"Daddy! Daddy! Wake up!" a small, familiar voice called out to Gaster as he felt himself wake up, feeling the worst headache he's had in weeks. "Sans?" he asked as he sat himself up in the bed and held his skull in slight pain. "Daddy. Come on, hurry! Mr. King is making us breakfast! "The little skeleton cheerily told his father as he tried to forcefully pull him out of the bed. "Yeah, I'll be down I- WAIT WHAT!?" he exclaimed in surprise, before grabbing his head out of pain. "He told me and papy that you got sleepy when you two were playing and he helped you home!" sans explained to his parent as he kept pulling on his arm. Gaster got up from the bed reluctantly and grunted as he was trying to remember what exactly he had done yesterday with the king. "Ashgoo! Ashgoo!" the smaller, cheery skeleton happily yelled as he slammed the table with his tiny, adorable hands in excitement. "Alright alright papyrus. It's done soon" Asgore laughed at the child, preparing some pancakes for them all to eat. The other skeleton kid ran down the stairs with his dad in hand. "Mr. King! Mr. King! I woke daddy up!" he yelled out to the goat king and smiled brightly. "Y-your majesty?!" the scientist looked at him shocked, still trying to remember anything that had happened after he started drinking. "Ah, good morning Gaster! How are you feeling today?" the monster king asked his friend as he gave the kids some pancakes. Gaster sat himself down by the table and watched as his kids dug right into their breakfast. His head was hurting quite a bit from his hang over, but he tried to conceal the headache and just answer the question. "I'm just fine, don't worry your majesty". Asgore sat down beside his dear friend and gave him a warm cup of tea that he had made for him. "Are you sure? You really don't look so good". "Yeah, I'm ok… umm, was I… being stupid last night, like usual?" the skeleton asked the goat monster, feeling ashamed of himself for bothering his boss while drinking. Asgore laughed quietly and embrace the nervous man. "It's fine, I took care of you". "What… what happened then?" the professor asked again, needing to find out a bit more. "Well… we had a talk about stuff…" the goat's expression got more serious as he decided that they should talk more about yesterday. "Gaster. Last night, you told me that you had some… complex feelings that were really bothering you…". "What? What do you mean by complex fe- o-oh…" Gaster began blushing brightly as he realized what his friend was trying to say. "Y-your majesty! Listen, I'm sorry! I-I know that you probably don't w-". The blushing, stuttering man was interrupted by the king who grabbed hold of his face, smiling at him calmly. "I'm sorry for never asking you about your feelings and for never noticing how horribly you were doing all this time" Asgore frowned slightly as he felt guilty for being such an ignorant friend. "What? No! You couldn't have known, I was trying to hide it from you. And we both saw how well I was doing that…" the skeleton couldn't help but cry as he held the other males hands that was firmly placed on his cheeks. "Gaster… if you really feel this way about me, then…" the goat monster didn't know what to say, he never thought he would have to say something like this to his closest friend. The skeleton professor was slightly confused by that, not sure what his boss would tell him. The monster king was blushing brightly, still trying to figure out the best way of saying it. He took a big breath and tilted down towards the other man's face, gazing into his eyes deeply. They both inched forward slowly, their lips about to make contact. But before they could, Gaster got a mashed up pancake in his face. "What the- what?!" he looked back to his two sons, seeing that papyrus had been playing around with his food, throwing it everywhere in the kitchen. "DAAAAD! Papy won't stop throwing food at me!" the grumpy skeleton cried out to his father, pointing at his little brother in annoyance. Asgore couldn't help but break out into laughter at the cute situation playing out in front of him. Gaster looked back at the king, finding his laugh just so adorable and heartwarming. "Ashgoo n dada! Ashgoo n dada!" little papy was saying over and over while clapping his bony little hands and giggling. "WH-what?!" the skeleton dad was extremely shocked by his sons statement, wondering if he actually understood what was happening. But his thoughts were interrupted by Asgore, grabbing his face and pressing up his lips against his own, massaging his mouth lovingly, just like yesterday. When he let go of the other monsters face, they both stared at each other for a few seconds before Gaster pulled away and blushed deeply. "If you feel this way about me, then I'm willing to give it a shot" Asgore whispered sweetly into the blushing man's ear before giving him a big hug. The small skeleton boy chuckled at the two men and started singing "daddy and Mr. King, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!". The father began blushing even more by that and yelled at his son, "Stop that!". The younger brother just giggled and kept clapping in excitement. "Heh heh, your sons sure are cute. I guess they got it from their dad". "...shut up you big, fluffy bastard" Gaster grabbed hold of his dear friends face and gave him another tender kiss.


End file.
